StarClan's Mistake
by kirsty 45
Summary: After a series of slight changes in the clans, StarClan realize they have made a grave mistake that could put and end to the clans forever. The future of the clans hangs in a balance. Will they be able to interpret the confusing prophecy? Please review
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan:

Leader- Bramblestar: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy- Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat- Jayfeather: Grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

Warriors-

Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom.

Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brightheart: White she-cat with ginger patches.

Sorreltail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom.

Leafpool: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Birchfall: Light brown tabby tom.

Whitewing: White she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Hazeltail: Small grey and white she-cat.

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes. Apprentice: Dewpaw

Dovewing: Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Cherrytail: A ginger she-cat. Apprentice: Amberpaw

Lilypool: A dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

Seedpelt: A very pale ginger she-cat.

Apprentices-

Dewpaw: Gray tom with amber eyes.

Snowpaw: Fluffy white tom with amber eyes.

Amberpaw: Gray she-cat with white paws.

Queens-

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Bramblestar's kits.)

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she-cat. (Mother to Lionblaze's kit, Frostkit.)

Rosepetal: Dark cream she-cat.

Elders-

Graystripe: Long-haired gray tom.

Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom.

Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader- Rowanstar: Ginger tom

Deputy- Toadfoot: Dark brown tom

Medicine cat- Mossheart: Dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors-

Smokefoot: Black tom.

Snowbird: Pure white she-cat.

Tawnypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Olivenose: Tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice: Maplepaw

Owlclaw: Light brown tabby tom.

Shrewfoot: Grey she-cat with black feet.

Scorchfur: Dark gray tom

Tigerheart: Dark brown tabby tom

Pinenose: Black she-cat Apprentice: Leappaw

Starlingwing: Ginger tom

Queens-

Dawnpelt (Mother of Creamkit and Moonkit)

Elders-

Whitewater: White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye.

Windclan

Leader- Onestar: Brown tabby tom.

Deputy- Crowfeather: Dark grey tom Apprentice: Moorkit

Medicine cat- Kestrelflight: Mottled gray tom. Aprentice- Elmpaw: Brown tom with black spots.

Warriors-

Whitetail: Small white she-cat

Gorsetail: Very pale grey and white tom with blue eyes.

Harespring: Brown and white tom

Leaftail: Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Emberfoot: Gray tom with two dark paws. Apprentice: Birdpaw

Sedgewhisker: Light brown tabby she-cat.

Swallowtail: Dark grey she-cat

Furzepelt: Gray and white she-cat.

Boulderfur: Large pale grey tom.

Queens-

Heathertail: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Gorsetail's kits)

Elders-

Ashfoot: Gray she-cat

Owlwhisker: Light brown tabby tom

Riverclan

Leader- Mistystar: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker: Black tom

Medicine cat- Willowshine: Gray tabby she-cat Apprentice: Copperpaw: Orange she-cat with red stripes.

Warriors-

Mintfur: Light gray tabby tom

Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot: Mottled gray tom Apprentice: Featherpaw

Mallownose: Light brown tabby tom

Petalfur: Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt: Light brown tom

Troutstream: Pale grey tabby she-cat Apprentice: Redpaw

Duskfur: Brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Minnowtail: Dark grey she-cat (Expecting Reedwhisker's kits)

Cats and animals outside the clans-

Midnight- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea.

Chapter 1:

Bramblestar clambered up to the branch that leaders sat on. It still made him a little nervous to address all the clans with so much authority. He took his place beside Rowanstar. It was the new Shadowclan leader's first time sharing news at a gathering. Blackstar had died of green cough during the hard leaf bare. He spoke first.

"Shadowclan still greives the loss of Blackstar and will continue to mourn for moons to come. This leaf bare was the hardest all of my cats have ever seen, including the elders. Many cats were lost this leaf bare and we mourn their loss. This is not to say Shadowclan is weak. Newleaf has brought us lots of prey and we continue to train and persevere the hardships of leaf bare." Rowanstar stepped back. Unsure of how to begin, Bramblestar dipped his head to Rowanstar.

"Thunderclan will also greive Blackstar, and we congratulate and wish you a long, happy leadership." He broke off to allow the cats below to chant.

"Rowanstar, Rowanstar, Rowanstar!" The cats chimed, thankful for a more kind hearted Shadowclan leader.

"Thunderclan has also suffered more than ever throughout this leaf bare. The presence of twolegs in our territory has been getting worse since new leaf began. But, we have good news to share. We have two new warriors, Lilypool and Seedpelt! We also have a new kit, Frostkit, born to Cinderheart." Bramblestar's eyes shone with pride at the thought of his new grandson. "This just goes to show that even though we have suffered many deaths, life will always carry on." He backed away and dipped his head to Onestar. Onestar had a strange look in his eyes as he began to speak.

"Windclan is strong as ever and will never be driven out of their home again. We are fighting twolegs that are also intruding on our territory. Windclan has not been weakened by leaf bare!" He finished with a yowl. Crowfeather, the new Windclan deputy after Ashfoot's retirement, looked shocked as he took control.

"What Onestar means to say is that Windclan has not been too badly affected by leaf bare and we are still strong." He dipped his head as he tried to ignore the anger burning in Onestar's gaze.

"Riverclan is well, we mourn the loss of Mothwing and many other valuable warriors we lost this leaf bare. This leaf bare has been too hard and the outbreak of disease was overwhelming. But as the seasons change, Riverclan has become stronger and more experienced from this leaf bare." She dipped her head, acknowledging the end of the gathering. Bramblestar leapt down from the branch, eager to get back to camp. Squirrelflight's kits wouldn't be coming for another moon, but he was still wary that they could come at any time. Doubt clouded his mind as he thought of how she lied to him about Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits, telling him they were his own. He had been heartbroken by the lies and hadn't been able to look Squirrelflight in the eyes. But recently, he had been able to see why she had done it. Although he will always remember the hurt of her lies, Bramblestar had grown to love Squirrelflight once again. He led his clan through the dark night back to the Thunderclan camp. The camp seemed empty and foreign since the epidemic of green cough that killed so many cats this leaf bare. He returned to his lonely den, empty without Squirrelflight. He nestled down onto the floor when he scented Brackenfur at the mouth of his den.

"Bramblestar, why do you think Onestar was acting like that?" Brackenfur asked hesitantly.

"Probably just spooked from the leaf bare." Bramblestar responded, though he himself was unsure.

"Perhaps there is trouble in Windclan. After all, they have the twoleg problem too."

"Well there's nothing we can do right now, so we'll have to wait and see if we find out more at the next gathering." Brackenfur dipped his head and walked away. Bramblestar let sleep overcome him.

Blood pounded through his ears, darkness surrounded him. He tried to move but was stuck. In the distance, distressed yowls echoed though the darkness. Yowls of his clanmates. He heard Squirrelflight and the mewling of a kit, he heard Brackenfur hissing, and he even heard Starclan cats among them. His mother, Goldenflower, was yowling ferociously. Bramblestar scuffled around, desperate to know what was going on. A familiar scent surrounded him as the yowls faded.

"There will be no more thunder, wind, river, and shadow. Even the stars will fade if you do not return." Firestar's voice foretold.

"If I do not return from where?" Bramblestar asked, beginning to panic.

"It is not about you. It is about five."

"But where? Where? Firestar you have to help me!" He begged.

"You will find your answers over the mountains."

"But we don't need answers!"

"Five will become none and the forest will be empty." The voice echoed the treacherous prophecy throughout the darkness.

"Firestar, wait!"

Bramblestar awoke in his own den. It was almost time for the dawn patrol. He remembered the stifling darkness of his dream and shivered. He must go over the mountains. He could not allow his clan to become nothing. But how could he leave his clan in a time where they needed him so much? Where would they even go after they passed the mountains? All that was over there was thunder paths and twolegplaces. He stretched and decided to visit Jayfeather. Jayfeather would know what to do. _He hoped. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayfeather gritted his teeth as he heard Rosepetal calling from the nursery. She had decided to permanently stay in the nursery to help take care of kits after her two kits had been born dead. Her mate, Foxleap, had died of green cough in leaf bare. He scurried into the nursery, which would soon be quite full when Squirrelflight's kits arrives. _Squirrelflight! Some mother she'll be._ Although Bramblestar had forgiven her for her lies, Jayfeather would never be able to forget how she let him believe his life was something completely different than what it was. He gave her a cold, blind gaze and continued to Rosepetal.

"What's the matter?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"Let Cinderheart tell you." She mewed, pointing her tail at Cinderheart, who Jayfeather could scent was in the back corner of the den.

"Frostkit is still coughing! I thought you treated her green cough long ago. I think she still has white cough." Cinderheart mewed, a panicked edge to her meow. It only took Jayfeather one sniff to recognize the faint scent of white cough. _Whitecough in new leaf? _

"I better take you two into my den, I don't want Squirrelflight catching it." He mewed thoughtfully. He brought them into his den and let them settle.

"Do you have any tansy or coltsfoot?" Cinderheart asked. It always took Jayfeather by surprise when she knew herbs so well. Of course, then he had to remember she was Cinderpelt given another chance at life as a warrior.

"Yes, but my supplies are dangerously low from this leaf bare. But I will give her some because I think this will be the last of sickness." He mewed as he fetched tansy from the store.

"Thank you, Jayfeather. Sickness is new leaf is uncommon, but it does happen. Keep that in mind." Cinderheart told him, seasons of wisdom behind her mew.

Jayfeather just nodded and dropped the tansy at Cinderheart's paws. She would give it to Frostkit.

"I have to go check up on Squirrelflight now, I'll be back to check on you soon." As Jayfeather padded out of the den, Bramblestar almost ran into him.

"Jayfeather! I've had a dream. Let's go into the forest, it may upset some cats." He meowed, his voice shaken. Jayfeather nodded and followed Bramblestar's scent into the woods. Bramblestar came to a halt beside the sky oak.

"So tell me about your dream, Bramblestar." He asked calmly.

" '_Five will become none and the forest will be empty'_!" Bramblestar told him.

"What does it mean?" Jayfeather asked, puzzled and chilled to the bone.

"There was darkness and cats yowling, fighting, then all the voices died and Firestar came to me. He told me if we don't return there will be no thunder, wind, shadow, river and the stars will disappear."

"Don't return from where?"

"He told me we would find our answers over the mountains."

"Well it must mean we have to go past the mountains."

"But the only thing back there is thunder paths and twolegplaces. We can't, there would be no use." Bramblestar sounded desperate for an answer.

" But how can we ignore Starclan?"

"How can I leave the clan after such a hard leaf bare?" Bramblestar said defiantly.

"Why don't we send other cats then?" Jayfeather suggested. Bramblestar seemed to stay silent for a moon before he responded.

"I will go to the moonpool. I am going now, I need answers. Tell Brackenfur he is in charge!" Bramblestar said, before running through the woods.

"Wait! You need travelling herbs!" Jayfeather yowled after him, but he didn't stop. Jayfeather heaved a sigh and staggered back to camp. He scented Brackenfur near the fresh-kill pile, sharing tongues with Sorreltail.

"Bramblestar went to the moonpool. You're in charge." He grunted, still annoyed at Bramblestar's quickness to leave.

"Why did he go to the moonpool? Is there trouble?" Brackenfur looked startled.

"Just needed advice I suppose." Jayfeather trudged back to his den, before remember he still had to check on Squirrelflight.

When he reached the nursery, Squirrelflight was chatting with Rosepetal about Thornclaw and Hazeltail.

"They've been spending a lot of time together recently. I wouldn't be surprised if we had another denmate soon." Rosepetal told Squirrelflight. The queens fell silent at Jayfeather's arrival.

"How are you feeling, Squirrelflight?" He asked, feeling her swollen belly with his paw. He felt four kits. _Four new warriors for Thunderclan. _He thought of Firestar's prophecy. _Would there even be clans when they grow up?_ Swallowing his worries, he told Squirrelflight she would have four kits. After he confirmed that her kits should be healthy, he left the nursery, eager to find Lionblaze. After Ivypool had died of green cough, Dovewing had been avoiding Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Jayfeather had done all he could, but she as well as many other warriors died that leaf bare. He felt that Dovewing blamed him for her sister's death. Jayfeather was happy to scent Lionblaze returning from a hunting patrol with Lilypool, Whitewing, and Bumblestripe. Seeing Bumblestripe made Jayfeather feel sick. He had failed Graystripe and Bumblestripe. He hadn't done enough to save Blossomfall and Millie from green cough and Briarlight had died of a chest infection last Greenleaf. After Millie's death, Graystripe had become sad and finally responded to his age and became an elder. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had become elders long before.

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather meowed, waiting for his brother to come to him.

"Hi Jayfeather." Lionblaze mewed, a bit distracted.

"Have you seen Dovewing?"

"Yeah, I was on dawn patrol with her this morning."

"Alright, I want to talk to her."

"Well I'm going to see Cinderheart and Frostkit."

"They're in the nursery. Frostkit has white cough."

"Again?" Lionblaze mewed, distressed. Jayfeather only nodded solemnly. He heard Lionblaze dash for the medicine den. _Now, to find Dovewing._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bramblestar ran through the forest, trying to get to the moonpool as fast as he could. _I need to save the five clans. _Finally, he bounded up to the moonpool. He hadn't been here since he received his nine lives moons and moons ago. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he laid down and touched his nose to the cold water in the pool. He waited and waited for a dream, but nothing came. It seemed like forever until he left the pool.

It was dark, and empty. Starclan was not here and neither were any of the clans. Bramblestar hesitantly opened his eyes and saw green twoleg pelts set up all around the Thunderclan camp. They were all throughout the territory. Bramblestar continued to the lake, where there were more water monsters than he had ever seen buzzing on the lake surface. He climbed a tree to the very top. For as far as he could see of Thunderclan territory, there was only green pelts, twolegs, and fires. _Fires?_ Bramblestar panicked. He saw no cats anywhere. He waited there for Starclan for what seemed like forever. The night started to come out and the forest got dark. He hear twolegs loudly yowling and fires crackling. He looked up and saw a black sky. Silverpelt was nowhere to be seen. It was the most terrifying sigh Bramblestar had ever seen. _Starclan had left the lake._ He waited for an ancestor's voice but heard none. He was terrifyingly alone. All five clans were no longer here. They had no life here anymore. _Five had become none._

Bramblestar awoke, panick shook him. He came to a grave realization. Starclan wasn't here anymore. Starclan had deserted them and left them with a strange prophecy that he didn't understand. Thunderclan was alone. _He was alone._ Bramblestar hurtled through the forest, carrying a message too urgent to wait. He arrived in camp, a wild look in his eyes.

"Jayfeather! Where's Jayfeather?" He yowled into the camp, needing his medicine cat right away.

"What's all this racket?" Dustpelt groggily stepped out of the elder's den from an afternoon nap. He was taken aback when he saw Bramblestar standing there. Jayfeather emerged from his den.

"Jayfeather! We need to talk!" Bramblestar led the blind medicine cat into the woods. Once he was far enough from camp, he stopped.

"Starclan has left the lake! Oh it's so terrible! We're alone. They're gone."

"Starclan…is gone?" Jayfeather mewed, panic swimming in his blind eyes.

"Yes! I dreamt that I was in camp but there were green pelts all over the place! No cats anywhere! I climbed the sky oak and waited for night. The sky was black. There was no silver pelt. No cat spoke to me. I was alone." Bramblestar explained his dream, his voice shaking.

"Without our warrior ancestors, what is the warrior code? And without the code, what are we? A bunch of rogues? Bramblestar, how are we going to ever find them again?"

"I don't know. But we have to. We may have to go over the mountains. But can we really spare the cats to go?"

"Well you tell me. You're the leader here. I think we have to. It's our duty." Jayfeather pointed out. Bramblestar dipped his head, then awkwardly remember Jayfeather couldn't see.

"Thank you. I will have to decide what cats to send. If this involves all the clans, shouldn't they be involved too? Jayfeather, I want you to do something for me. Can you walk in the dreams of the other medicine cats and spread the message? See if they've had any dreams?"

"Of course." Jayfeather responded, although he didn't seem to enjoy the idea of walking in dreams. The two powerful cats padded back to camp, a secret weighing down their shoulders that no one else in the camp would be able to know about. Bramblestar decided to visit Squirrelflight, that would surely cheer him up. As soon as he entered the nursery, it struck him how large she was becoming.

"Bramblestar." Squirrelflight's warm mew seemed somewhat distracted.

"Hi." He brushed his snout against Squirrelflight's flank. They shared tongues and gossiped over clan news for what seemed like a very short time.

"Er, Bramblestar? Do you think it's time for Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw's final assessment? They've been training hard for many moons now." Bumblestripe had poked his head into the nursery. Bramblestar had forgotten about the assessment. He had been wanting to perform it days ago, but the prophecy had distracted him.

"Oh yes of course it's time for them. Go take them on their assessment." Bumblestripe dipped his head and went to gather the apprentices. When Brightheart's three kits became warriors, there would be no apprentices until another moon when Frost kit would be made a 'paw. Then there would be Squirrelflight's kits. Warmth filled Bramblestar when he thought of the stubborn ginger she-cat. Four tumbling kits that would be his. His own kits. _And it's about time._

"I have to go organize some patrols. Bye." He left the nursery and stood in the middle of camp. All of the warriors were in camp, except for Cherrytail, Bumblestripe, and Whitewing, who were out for their apprentices' final assessment.

"Dovewing, take a hunting patrol near the Shadowclan border and Thornclaw, take one near the Windclan border. You choose your cats. Cloudtail, Lilypool, Seedpelt, and Brackenfur, take the dusk patrol. Sorreltail, Leafpool, Hazeltail, and I will be on the dawn patrol." When he finished, the cats in charge of the hunting patrols began to collect cats to take with them. When the two patrols set off, he decided that it would be nice to bring some fresh kill to the elders, as the apprentices were not here. He fetched a mouse, a water vole, and a blackbird and carried them to the den. Bramblestar dropped them in the middle of the den.

"Hello, Dustpelt. Sandstorm, Graystripe." He greeted them warmly as they each took their pick.

"Where's the apprentices? Don't you have better things to do?" Dustpelt questioned his leader.

"They're out on their assessment, soon we won't have any apprentices, so us warriors are going to have to get used to apprentice duties." He said with a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"That makes sense. It'll be a while before Squirrelflight's kits become apprentices and Frostkit will need some help." Graystripe mewed as he ripped into the blackbird he chose.

"So is there anything you need? Mouse bile, new moss?" Bramblestar asked, feeling like an apprentice.

"No, I think we're alright. Thank you, Bramblestar." Sandstorm said as she selected the mouse, leaving Graystripe the water vole. Bramblestar dipped his head to the elders and left their den. He spotted the three apprentices padding into camp, their jaws full of fresh-kill. _It will be a good new leaf. If we survive long enough._ He exchanged a quick nod with Bumblestripe to confirm they did well and it was time for their warrior names. Bramblestar clambered up to the high ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Cats began to emerge from their dens, and the two hunting patrols returned, dropping a good amount of fresh kill onto the pile.

"Starclan look upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and to defend and protect their clan at all costs. Dewpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Dewpelt. Snowpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Snowfall. Amberpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Amberfur. We welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan."

"Dewpelt! Snowfall! Amberfur!" Thunderclan chanted. Brightheart and Cloudtail looked up at their kits proudly. Bramblestar dipped his head to the new warriors and scrambled off the high ledge. Did Starclan even hear the ceremony? Did they even know anything was happening? At sunrise he would know whether Thunderclan was in this alone or whether other clans were involved too. Most of the cats started to retire to their dens, the quarry emptied quickly. Bramblestar padded into his den and let sleep overcome him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jayfeather curled up in his nest, hoping Frostkit would keep quiet throughout the night. The fluffy grey she-kit seemed excited about herbs. She always wanted to know what Jayfeather was using and why. It was horribly annoying. Forgetting those thought, Jayfeather concentrated on entering the Windclan camp. He imagined Kestrelflight sleeping in her den. He matched her breathing.

He sat on a windy moor. A few tail lengths away, Kestrelflight was hunting a rabbit. Jayfeather padded over to him.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Kestrelflight mewed, indifferent to the fact he had scared away the rabbit.

"Hi. I have something important to ask you."

"What is it?""Have you had any signs from Starclan? Or perhaps any dreams?"

"Well.." Kestrelflight looked nervous. "Onestar had a dream. It was about twolegs. They were torturing our clanmates. It was horrible. We haven't had any at our camp. He lied at the gathering. The truth is, he hasn't been doing anything since he had the dream. He is afraid what happened at the forest will happen again."

"Bramblestar had a similar dream. But Firestar told him we needed to return or else all five clans would be gone. He said we'd find our answers past the mountains."

"Great Starclan. Trouble is coming to the lake."

"Yes. Bramblestar thinks we should work together to send cats over the mountains to find our answers." Kestrelflight nodded in agreement.

"I'll speak to Onestar when I awake."

"No! Bramblestar will send a patrol. I just wanted to see if this was affecting other clans too. The clans will survive." Jayfeather said, hoping his doubt wasn't in his voice. Kestrelflight dipped his head.

"I hope so, Jayfeather."

"Jayfeather!" He blinked open his eyes. Frostkit was sitting beside him eagerly.

"What do you want?" He groaned. He glanced outside the den. The sun was rising, he wouldn't be able to visit the other medicine cars.

"I don't feel sick anymore and Cinderheart says I have to go back to the nursery but I don't want to! I want to stay here with you!" The kits mewling didn't interest Jayfeather. He had to report to Bramblestar.

"Well you have to. Good bye, Frostkit." He left his den to find Bramblestar just returning with the dawn patrol.

"Bramblestar!" Jayfeather meowed to get his leader's attention.

"Come to my den." Jayfeather followed him up to his den.

"I only had time to visit Kestrelflight. Same thing is happening in Windclan."

"Then chances are, it's happening everywhere. I will send patrols out right away. We have no time to waste."

"But Bramblestar, if the other clans aren't having this problem, won't that be a sign of weakness?"

"That's a chance we will have to take!" The dark tabby mewed as he padded to the high ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled. The cats looks surprised. Another meeting so soon?

"We must take 3 patrols to the other clans." Shock rippled through the cats gathered beneath. "I will explain why to the cats who will go. The rest of you will know after the message has been passed. I will lead one patrol, Brackenfur will lead the other, and Jayfeather will lead the third. I will go to Riverclan, Brackenfur to Windclan, and Jayfeather to Shadowclan. Each of us will pick 3 cats to bring along. I will bring Snowfall, Leafpool, and Dovewing." Jayfeather addressed the clan.

"I will bring Amberfur, Cherrytail, and Lionblaze." Once he finished speaking, Brackenfur spoke.

"I will bring Dewpelt, Sorreltail, and Poppyfrost." Brackenfur still looked confused as to why he was choosing a patrol to take to Windclan.

"Great. All of the cats coming will meet me beside the sky oak to discuss the mission of the trip." With a flick of his tail, he dismissed the clan meeting. Jayfeather padded across camp, heading straight for the sky oak. He was eager to get to Shadowclan and spread the message. Once he reached the massive tree, he waited with many clueless cats for their instructions.

"A time of trouble is upon us. We must ask the other clans whether they have had any dreams similar to mine." Jayfeather waited as Bramblestar explained his dream. He smelled his clanmate's fear scents as they listened to the horrifying prophecy. "Therefore, we must have each clan choose two cats to send on a journey over the mountain to find our answer. That is, if they are having the same troubles as us." Bramblestar finished, and a static silence overtook the forest.

"But we haven't been having any threats." Poppyfrost said, her voice quavering. Bramblestar ignored her.

"Everyone go visit the clan you were assigned and do your best to persuade them to join us, but if they refuse, leave them alone." Jayfeather turned to his patrol. He could imagine how terrified they must look.

"Well, let's go." Lionblaze mewed. Jayfeather took the lead and took his patrol to the Shadowclan border, where they would await a patrol to escort them to camp.

"Jayfeather, have you had any dreams about this, or was it just Bramblestar?" Lionblaze murmured.

"No I haven't yet!" Jayfeather snapped. They waited in silence until Jayfeather heard a Shadowclan warrior approach them.

"What are you doing here?" Shrewfoot growled.

"We need to speak to Rowanstar." Jayfeather mewed levelly.

"Why?" Shrewfoot spoke with more interest.

"That's between us and him."

"Very well. Although I do wonder why you brought such a large patrol. I have back up waiting if this is an ambush." The Thunderclan cats followed Shrewfoot through the marshy Shadowclan territory. Jayfeather scented the Shadowclan camp full of life.

"Shrewfoot, what is this?" Rowanstar asked.

"These cats want to speak to you."

"Such a large amount?"

"I guess." Shrewfoot growled.

"We need to speak to you alone." Jayfeather mewed.

"What could be so important it couldn't wait until the next gathering?" Rowanstar murmured, leading the Thunderclan cats to his den.

"We need to ask you a very important question." Jayfeather spoke grimly.

"So ask me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Squirrelflight padded to the fresh-kill pile, anxious to hear why Bramblestar had send patrols to the other clans. _What could be that important?_ She felt left out of all of the clan business. Ever since she hadn't been able to serve as deputy due to expecting her kits, Brackenfur had been filling her place. She missed serving her clan at such a high position. She had always loved serving as deputy. Being the deputy of Thunderclan always offered her the chance of one day become a leader. _That would mean Bramblestar would be dead._ She squirmed at the thought. Squirrelflight had never stopped loving Bramblestar. Leafpool and she went through unimaginable pain after their secret had been exposed. She would never be able to get over the way Lionblaze and Jayfeather still loathed her and Leafpool. They had to understand what they did. It was for every cat's best interests. She quickly chose a vole from the pile and laid down in the sunny camp. It was sunny, yet cold at the same time. Still, it was nice to see the weather improving after such a tough leaf bare. She would never be able to bear seeing any of the cats she loved sick like that ever again. Leafpool had been very sick and almost died. She wouldn't be able to handle losing her sister.

"Hi Squirrelflight." Brightheart padded up to Squirrelflight, a mouse in her jaws.

"Hi. It's great to see new warriors in our clan. I bet you are proud of your kits."

"I am. And I bet you're proud of your warrior kits, too." Brightheart cut off at the end and awkwardly flicked her tail. "I mean, I suppose you must still think of them as yours. You raised them, after all."

"Oh yes, of course. I will always love Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Hollyleaf, too, of course." Squirrelflight said with a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Yes, that's sweet. I bet Frostkit is excited to meet your kits. Although by then, she will nearly be apprenticed."

"Oh, yes, believe me, she is. I am quite excited to meet these kits, too. Perhaps one will be a clan leader, or a medicine cat." Squirrelflight pondered that thought. _Perhaps my kits will become clan legends. _

"Yeah, kits are exciting." Brightheart mewed, finishing her mouse. Squirrelflight blinked in agreement. She finished her vole and hesitated before padding back to the nursery. It was so boring in there. She decided to go for a walk in the forest. Just when Squirrelflight left camp, she heard terrified yowling from camp. Without a moment's hesitation, she pelted back to camp. A giant square monster was sitting in camp, growling at the hiding clan. A twoleg stepped out carrying a big stick. He yowled into the monster, then began to pound the stick into the ground with another stick. Once it was firmly in the ground, he went back in the monster and it rumbled away, heading for Shadowclan territory. Frozen with fear, Squirrelflight looked around. Frostkit shuffled out of the medicine den, a bewildered expression on her young face.

"What was that?" She whimpered. Squirrelflight flicked her ear in response.

"We need to get that stick out of camp." Dustpelt mewed, arousing from the elder's den. "We have to show the twolegs they're not welcome." Squirrelflight nodded solemnly.

"I haven't seen twolegs this close since we were driven out of the old forest." Sandstorm remarked, looking the stick up and down. Gradually, warriors, kits, and elders emerged from their dens. They all stared in horror at the stick. How dare that twoleg bring its monster here and put a stick in their camp? _This is not their territory._ Cloudtail sauntered up to the stick and began to dig around it. Bumblestripe and Hazeltail bounded up the help him. They dug up dust until they came to the conclusion they couldn't uproot it. Cloudtail grunted in frustration.

"What now, will we be driven out again?" He mumbled, not intending for any cat to hear.

"We need to send patrols to see that the twolegs are out of our territory." Sandstorm mewed. Cloudtail gestured to Bumblestripe, Brightheart and Birchfall. The four cats bounded off after the mysterious twolegs. Squirrelflight felt fear take over her. She had never had this feeling of dread before. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew Thunderclan was in trouble. She watched as Cinderheart whisked Frostkit back into the nursery.

"Squirrelflight? Are you alright?" Rosepetal meowed, concern in her voice.

"Just as worried as everyone else is."

"Don't be. Not this close to your kits' birth." Rosepetal glanced at Squirrelflight's swollen belly, even bigger than she had ever seen it before. Finally, Bramblestar and her own kits. Their actual kits. Although, they both had still thought of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze as their kits. Her kits would be coming in another half moon, Jayfeather had told her before he left on Bramblestar's hasty patrols. Suddenly, Dewpelt, Sorreltail, Poppyfrost, and Brackenfur charged into camp.

"Is Bramblestar's patrol back yet?""No, not yet. You are the first one back." Dustpelt mewed from the elders' den, annoyed to be awoken. Brackenfur dipped his head, then gathered with his patrol, mewing together quietly. Suddenly, they all went silent as they stared in horror at the twoleg stick.

"It's starting." Poppyfrost breathed. Dewpelt flicked his tail, fear flooding his amber eyes.

"There's not as many as in Windclan, we'll be fine." Sorreltail mewed, trying to convince herself as much as anyone else. The camp seemed to be stricken by fear as they tried to get on with normal duties. But Squirrelflight knew there was nothing normal about that day.


End file.
